The Hunter and the Hunted
by Little Ann
Summary: There's a serial murderer loose in Domino City! The gang tries hard to stay alive, but when Honda's psychic friend comes to Domino City, things just get worse. Rated for sadism in later chapters, and language. And Ancient Egyptian demons.


**The Hunter and the Hunted**

Little Ann: Yo, this is my new story. I don't give a rat's hind quarters if you hate it, so if you do hate it, get lost, and don't review. Now, if you _do_ like it, I'm glad, and I hope you do review. I accept constructive criticism with an open mind. Also, although the first chapter features only Honda (I use their original Japanese names), his family, and his female friend who is based on me, and therefore a bitchy, spastic, random, animal lover, they are not the main characters. This will not revolve around my OC, (I despise fanfictions where the main character is one of the author's creations!) although she will play an important role.

Now I'm going to list the pairings, so shut up.

Yami/Olivia Carpenter (my OC)

Yugi/Anzu

Jonouchi/Mai

Honda/Shizuka

Kaiba/Saphire (another OC)

And when I remember or add more characters, you'll hear about it.

_Summer Vacation Ruined_

"Okay, I never sang karaoke while drunk," Olivia stated, watching Honda's brother drink. They were playing non-alcoholic "I never" because Honda and Olivia weren't old enough to have alcohol. They were in Texas, and while the boys parents were in town getting more food, the brothers and Olivia had taken the chance to play this little game, but it was difficult to do because Honda's dog, Tenshi, and Olivia's dog, Hunter, continuously started baying at the moon, meaning one or both of said humans had to exit the tent regularly to shut them up.

"Alright, my turn," Honda's brother said, "I've never changed my name on a regular basis just because I'm easily bored." Olivia downed her Coca-cola in one swift motion.

"It's now Frank by the way," she stated, referring to her name.

"That's wonderful, we don't care," Honda retorted playfully, continuing with, "I never kissed Anzu Mazaki."

Both Olivia and Honda's brother downed their coke, and Honda's eyes bugged out.

"Frank! You haven't even _met_ Anzu!"

Olivia giggled, "I know, but your brother has."

Honda wheeled on his brother, "You _kissed_ Anzu? When? Where? _Why_?" Honda waved his arms crazily, hyperventilating.

"I kissed her about three weeks ago, behind the Kame Game store, because she was in a huge fight with her boyfriend. So I gave her a comforting kiss on the cheek," Honda's brother declared smugly.

"Just a kiss on the cheek? Oh," Honda replied, "Well that's okay then." Suddenly the dogs started baying, but a third voice was added to it, and the guys looked over to see that Olivia had slipped out of the tent. Sighing they crawled out of the tent and looked over to the tree where the dogs were tied. They saw Hunter, Olivia's Redbone Hound, and Tenshi, Honda's Blue Tick Hound, sitting by the tree baying at the moon, with Olivia beside them, making the same noise.

"Olivia! What are you doing?" the three of them looked over to see the Hirotos getting out of their car with groceries. They had been having so much fun, they hadn't heard the car pull up.

"I'm baying with the dogs. What's it look like?" She giggled. The four people in front of her just shook their heads in a there's-no-hope-for-her way. Then Mrs. Hiroto turned her attention to her sons.

"Boys, when we were in town I checked our mail. Remember, Yugi promised to mail you to let you know what's going on with your friends?"

"Yeah I remember, Jonouchi mails me too."

"Yes, well this time the letter was for everybody, so I read it, and apparently there's a serial murderer on the loose in Domino City. I think we should stay here until they catch him."

"No way, you really shouldn't," Olivia, piped up.

Mr. Hiroto looked at her, "Why not? It's safer here."

"Dude, this is the United States of America. This is the country of killers. Look at their president. You're safer in Japan damn it. Also, it could be _months_ till this guy's caught. _Years_ even. He might turn out to be another Jack the Ripper, and _never_ get caught. Besides, who's to say any of you match his victim criteria."

"His victim criteria?" Honda questioned.

"Every serial murderer has a specific type of person he kills. Jack the Ripper killed prostitutes. So did the Green River Killer. I can't think of any others right now, but I can tell you, most of these guys are Caucasian males, and their victims are almost always females. They like to dominate their victims. And Mrs. Hiroto is pretty tough; I don't think anyone would dare mess with her. The rest of you are most likely safe. I call a serial murderer's choice of victim their victim criteria." Olivia explained.

"Wow, I'm calling _you_ when I need to know-" Honda's brother stopped short. He waved his hand in a never mind kind of way, "Never mind, there's no reason I'll ever need to know about a crazy man's mind set."

"What do you mean? There's a murderer in our hometown that could be a threat to Anzu and Shizuka! Of course we'll need Olivia's apparent expertise!" Honda howled.

Olivia interjected, "Kay, uh, we're standing around outdoors screaming about serial killers in another country, and our dogs have magically disappeared. Can I go hunt them down while you guys decide whether or not you'll be moving to Texas?"

"Oh! I never even noticed that the dogs were gone! Yes dear, please go find them," Mrs. Hiroto said. Olivia got up and walked away into the trees to find the dogs, giving the Hirotos a chance to discuss their dilemma.

"C'mon guys, she muttered to the dogs, who hadn't really escaped. She'd let them loose so she could get away from the conversation. She knew a lot about the criminal mind because she wanted to be a criminal investigator, but she couldn't handle a conversation about one right then. Not so soon after her own run in with one. So she and the hounds walked through the Texan wilderness, the dogs trotting ahead and sniffing around the trails. They picked up five fresh raccoon trails, chased three of them, and treed two. All in all that took about two hours, and Olivia decided to head back. When she reached the camp everyone was asleep, so she tied both dogs to the tree again and turned towards her tent. Crawling into the portable sleeping unit she was greeted by Honda, was fidgeting while sitting on her sleeping bag.

"Hello," she greeted him quietly.

"Hey, I'm sorry we were talking about that in front of you, I only realized that must have upset you when I saw you untying the dogs."

"You saw me untying them?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry, I know you had your own little tangle with one of these guys not too long ago."

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, I did, and I'll never forgive that asshole forensic scientist for losing the evidence. He let that guy get away." Her eyes filled with tears as she thought back on that day, then looked at Honda again, "Are you going home?"

"Yeah, we are going back to Japan. Mom doesn't like it, but I can't just abandon my friends when there's danger, and both dad and my brother feel the same way, we can't just hide here while our friends and family are over there."

"Good, you shouldn't run, but please be careful, like I said, most of these guys have a certain type of person they hunt, but some just go for random people. They get a buzz out of it."

"That's sick."

"Humans are sick."

Ann: Enjoy it or die. I'm just kidding. Hope ya liked it. Also, for you Americans out there, the whole "U.S.A. is the country of killers" thing wasn't meant to be offensive. Really. I know the whole mail thing makes no sense, but it's for the plot. And don't worry, this story will make more sense as I go along.


End file.
